xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Helmer
Helmer was once a Lieutenant General in the Federation military and was the one who gave orders to chaos and Canaan to secure the U.R.T.V.s. Following the incident, he got into politics and eventually worked his way up the ladder to be come Second Miltia's representative in the Galaxy Federation Government. Along with former U.R.T.V.s Rubedo (#666) and Nigredo (#669) he co-established the Kukai Foundation, which was created to investigate the Miltian Conflict 14 years ago on Old Miltia and keep tabs on the secret U-TIC Organization. Indeed, Helmer has a solid friendship with Jr. and Rubedo, as is evident by the formation of the aforementioned Foundation. Helmer seems to be well known in the Xenosaga universe. Besides knowing Canaan, chaos, Jr., Gaignun, Dr. Juli Mizrahi and Jin Uzuki he is also on good terms with Vector Industries' CEO Wilhelm. The two were seen discussing matters of security prior to Wilhelm's assistance with the Song of Nephilim incident and the Gnosis attack on the Kukai Foundation. However, this is the only time the two discussed matters; they are not close allies. The Patriarch of the Ormus Society also seems to know him and is not very fond of him, and that sentiment is also echoed by Commander Margulis. Helmer's role in both Xenosaga Episode I and II remains strictly behind the desk. Outside of the Miltian Conflict, Helmer's most significant roles include careful handling of the aforementioned "framing incident", the arrangement of saving Shion and her allies on numerous occasions, and many other political matters seen in the series. Helmer also seems to have extensive knowledge of the wave existence known as "U-DO" that may extend upon what happened at Miltia. Xenosaga Episode I Helmer was in trouble with the Galaxy Federation when an Ormus/U-TIC insider in the Federation helped hatch a plot that framed both Second Miltia (Helmer's planet) and the Kukai Foundation for the destruction of the Woglinde. Helmer and the Federation showed no signs of improving relations after Xenosaga Episode I, although they are not enemies. Xenosaga Episode II After the Y-Data is stolen, Helmer decides to launch an attack on Old Miltia in conjunction with the Kukai Foundation, Vector Industries, and S.O.C.E.; this way, the Original Zohar is apprehended by a neutral party. Xenosaga Episode III Helmer communicates with the Durandal over the U.M.N. on the planetary disappearances being caused by Abel's Ark. He mentioned that contact with Fifth Jerusalem has already been lost, and that they're already hastily evacuating Second Miltia in anticipation of its disappearance as well. Helmer adds that it's possible they may never hear from him again. After the communication ends, the fate of Helmer and Second Miltia appear uncertain. When Dmitri Yuriev invades and occupies the Durandal, Mary and Shelley protest that it's a violation of Federation and Miltian law and that Helmer will intervene. Yuriev replies that he doesn't expect Helmer to be able to do much of anything anymore. However, a communication with Helmer can be seen in the epilogue. It is unknown if he found refuge on the Dämmerung, or if Scientia found a way to reestablish long-distance communication with Second Miltia or somewhere else where Helmer was able to take refuge. Role in Xenosaga Although Helmer's role on the political stage is significant, several matters about him are still shrouded in history, including his role in the Miltian Conflict. Nevertheless, it is clear that Helmer has no significant connections to Ormus or any of its fronts. He has a friendly working relationship with Wilhelm; however, he does not seem to be privy to or aware of any of his plans. Moreover, Helmer was clearly an enemy of Ormus and even Albedo. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Federation officials